bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
InikaUnite.com
InikaUnite.com was one half of the Free The Band promotional website line. The site was run by "Zack" and "Ivan." There were two sections, the "BLOG," and "GALLERY." The blog featured Zack and Ivan's thoughts on the All-American Rejects' disappearance, while the gallery featured artificial fan-art of the Toa Inika, created by The LEGO Group for the promotion. The fan art contains various BIONICLE and All American Rejects sketches. Blog Friday 08/11/06 Opening Thoughts by Zack As I write this entry, The All-American Rejects have gone missing. The music world sits and waits for word – any word – on the band’s safe return. I really hope they’re ok. I’ve seen them on TV a few time this summer and I liked them a lot. But what makes this mysterious disappearance kind of interesting to me, is the fact that the INIKA have stepped forward to help lead the search and rescue mission for the band. I know a lot about the INIKA and this is by far the most unexpected thing they’ve ever done. Don’t get me wrong - they’re always up for saving the day, but its sort of strange that they’re the first ones to step forward to help The All-American Rejects. More as I know about it. My Opening Thoughts by Ivan Zack said his thing. Now it’s my turn. I am pretty sure The All-American Rejects made themselves vanish for some reason. I’m not sure why. I bet it’s like that thing that guy from the Beatles did once. I bet if you play some AAR songs backwards you’ll hear clues about where they hid themselves. Hmm. I just tried playing a song backwards and it doesn’t actually work. I will have a new theory soon. Wednesday 08/23/06 Suspected Suspects by Zack Most people know that The All-American Rejects vanished off the face of the earth, but that's about it. For folks who don't know what happened, want to piece together the last few hours in their day before they disappeared. At around 10am the boys arrived at Pier 24 and posed for some publicity photos in front of a boat called the Rock Yacht 3. Apparently the boys were invited to take a free cruise on behalf of a company called Rock Yachts. Sources say the band seemed very happy to be boarding a boat. Then the boat sailed off at around 10:30. That’s the last anyone saw of them. Here are two things I find odd: 1. There is not a lot of evidence of a company called Rock Yachts. I called the harbormaster and he said Rock Yachts didn't even exist until a few weeks ago. 2. The site for Rock Yachts is pretty awful. But the dudes in charge seem pretty evil looking. There’s something about them. I am going to try and find out more about them. That's all for now. Zack Knows Nothing by Ivan Boats aren't worth writing about. I don't know why Zack is busy talking about boats today. What he should be talking about is the fact that The All-American Rejects are probably machines. They disappeared because they needed to go into hiding to make repairs on themselves. They have not vanished or anything. They are probably sitting in a garage somewhere getting new eye-laser implants. That’s probably what's happening. Tuesday 08/29/06 Talkin' Bout PIRAKA by Zack The INIKA involvement with this thing is starting to make sense. Lots of people have been dropping the word PIRAKA around recently – and anywhere the PIRAKA show up, the INIKA are usually in hot pursuit. If the PIRAKA are involved with this, they probably have a pretty sinister purpose. I read the other day that the guys running the investigation are looking into Zaktan. Zaktan is the leader of the PIRAKA and could probably put something like this together. Someone else worth looking into is Captain Larry, the guy who sailed the band into the realm the unknown. The guy’s actual name is Captain Larry (I checked some records) and he’s had a pretty colorful past. Nothing too sketchy, but he’s misplaced about 12 boats. He also ran three different boats aground in one week. They all crashed into the same seaside souvenir stand. He’s probably a really bad captain, but he’s worth looking into. Later. Captain Larry Too by Ivan I was messing around with the letters in the name Captain Larry and rearranged them to spell out: Any Rat Clip A.R. and Inlay Arc Trap That could mean something, right? Wednesday 09/06/06 Zaktan Stuff by Zack I mentioned Zaktan the other day, and the more I think about it, the more he seems like the kind of villain who would pull something like this. I’m not complimenting him when I say that he has a brilliant evil mind – but he does. If anyone could make a popular rock band just vanish from the ocean, it’s him. Boat Guys by Ivan Zack showed me the site for Rock Yachts (www.rockyacht.com) the other day and I agree with him when he says there is something weird about it. I don’t know too much about the web and stuff, but something about the owners feels weird. I am going to remind Zack to look them up. He should stop talking about Zaktan and focus on the boat guys. Gallery 468px-AAR_Promo_Image.PNG|AAR will rock again. 464px-Axonn_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Axonn has an axe, which is probably named after him. 468px-Brutaka_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Brutaka. His name says it all. Sarcastic_Hakann_Promo.PNG|PIRAKA with a sarcastic side. 457px-Hakann_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Hakann is ready to rumble. 464px-Inika_Unite.PNG|INIKA unite. Like the site says. 457px-Jaller_Preliminary_Promo_1.PNG|Jaller at the ready. 456px-Jaller_Preliminary_Promo_2.PNG|What's up Jaller? Thok_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Don't fall for his deceptions. Piraka_Watercraft_1.PNG|Tentacles keep predators away. Piraka_Watercraft_2.PNG|Blast off! Reidak's_Hovercraft.PNG|If Reidak had a hovercraft it would not pass emissions testing. Matoro_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Bring it on. 452px-Hewkii_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Bring it on. 460px-Zaktan_Preliminary_Promo.PNG|Zaktan = danger. Category:2006 Category:Websites